Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus with a Pull-Scan function, a method for controlling the printing apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
There is known a technique used in a document scanning apparatus such as a printer provided with a scanner, for receiving a scan instruction from an external apparatus such as a host computer, and reading an original document according to the received scan instruction, and further, transmitting an original document image to the external apparatus. This technique is called “Pull Scan (PullScan)” function, and various document scanning apparatuses support this PullScan function.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-277584 discusses a configuration for shifting a document scanning apparatus to an online state by pressing an online button, in preparation for using the PullScan function. The document scanning apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-277584 can execute the PullScan function by shifting to the online state.
In using the PullScan function, a user A first moves from a host computer to the document scanning apparatus, and then sets an original document at the document scanning apparatus. The user A then returns to the host computer, and instructs, from the host computer, the document scanning apparatus to read the original document. While the user A is returning to the host computer after setting the original document at the document scanning apparatus, a user B different from the user A may use the document scanning apparatus. The user B is unlikely to know that the original document has been set at the document scanning apparatus by the user A to use the PullScan function. Accordingly, the user B may remove the original document set at the document scanning apparatus to use the document scanning apparatus to carry out his work.
Therefore, according to the conventional document scanning apparatus, the user A causes the document scanning apparatus to display a specific screen (for example, an online screen showing the online state), and then returns to the host computer. The user A's returning to the host computer after displaying the screen in this way can notify other users including the user B that the original document set at the document scanning apparatus is a document set to use the PullScan function.
As described above, conventionally, the user returns to the host computer after causing the document scanning apparatus to display the specific screen when using the PullScan function. However, the operation of displaying the specific screen consumes time for the user.